


something special

by agni_kai



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, i love this polyship so much, let suki be soft for once, theyre cute and married i dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agni_kai/pseuds/agni_kai
Summary: Day 5:Double penetration in two holes|Boot worship|LactationIt's time Suki let her boys take charge for a change."You do so much for us, babe. Let us take care of you for once."
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950004
Comments: 10
Kudos: 193
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	something special

"Guess what day it is," Sokka says to her as soon as she steps through the door to their quarters, not even giving her a chance to greet them. Cross-legged at his desk, calligraphy brush in hand, Zuko snorts.

"Hello to you too," Suki says, toeing off her boots under her robes and kissing his cheek before blowing another kiss to Zuko. "Any hints?"  
  
"It's an anniversary."  
  
Suki runs through all possible permutations of the three of them. Not her and Sokka, either their first kiss or their official beginning, not her and Zuko- Oh. She has an idea.  
  
"The anniversary of Sokka drunkenly crying to me about how shit he is at making things so he can't make us betrothal gifts," she says, grinning at the mock-offended squawk.  
  
"Fuck you. Also, no."  
  
"The anniversary of Zuko swearing at his ministers in four different High Fire dialects for half an hour straight because they said Sokka was only sleeping with him for political gain."  
  
"No," Zuko says, flushing red at the reminder just like she'd hoped. "And it wasn't _that_ long."  
  
"It kind of was, baby. Are all your guesses just going to be you trying to embarrass us?"  
  
"Is it working?"  
  
"I'll make it easier." Zuko lays down his brush and caps his ink. "The anniversary of you telling Sokka he was being an idiot."  
  
Suki sprawls out across the sofa, draping herself across Sokka. "I thought you said you were going to make it _easier_?"  
  
"You're so mean to me," Sokka grumbles, nuzzling her hair.  
  
"The anniversary of me telling Sokka he absolutely cannot release a flock of wild turtleducks into a council meeting just to cheer you up."  
  
"No, but I still wish you hadn't stopped him."  
  
"The anniversary of him forgetting a fan isn't a boomerang and throwing it off a cliff."  
  
"Su _ki_..."  
  
"Shush," she tells him, patting his arm where it's looped around her waist. "I love you, but you're _so_ easy to mock. The anniversary of him asking 'How?' when Katara announced she was pregnant with Bumi."  
  
"In my defence, I've tried very hard for the past several years to forget that the _how_ is something my little sister is now regularly doing."  
  
She's been mean long enough, Suki decides, and she does want to see where they're going with this. "It's the anniversary of you two making it official, isn't it?"  
  
"Almost." Zuko lifts her feet to sit at the other end of the sofa, then drops them into his lap. "That's tomorrow."  
  
"The anniversary of Sokka freaking out about taking it too fast and not wanting to scare you away," Suki realises.  
  
"Five years to the day since you told me I had to use my words and tell Zuko that I wanted us to be in an actual real relationship," Sokka says, planting a kiss behind her ear. "And thank fuck you did, because I'm not sure I would have done it if you hadn't. Tomorrow is also five years to the day since my baby sister decided not to revenge-murder a man, but that's a boner-killer so we're not going to think about that."  
  
"I'm sure Katara'll be glad to hear it," Suki murmurs, relaxing back into him and humming at the way Zuko's fingers dig into the tense muscles of her calves. "You doing anything special for tomorrow?"  
  
"Maybe. But we wanted to do something special for you today." Zuko fiddles with the hem of her robes, not quite looking at her. "Can we?"  
  
"I'm never going to say no, darling, you know that." Suki nudges him in the thigh with one foot. "But you don't need to do anything special just for me. You're both always so good for me."  
  
"But," Sokka points out, scritching his fingers through her hair and dislodging her hairpiece. "Most of that is you doing things to us because you like the reaction it gets. Like when we're so nice to Zuko that he cries-" He grins down the length of the sofa at the crimson-faced Fire Lord. "Or you being rough and throwing me around a bit, or whatever. We want to do something _for_ you. Just tell us what to do and kick back and enjoy, you know?" He nuzzles her neck again. "You do so much for us, babe. Let us take care of you for once."  
  
"Nothing fancy," Suki says. "I just want you both to fuck me."  
  
"Yeah?" Zuko slides one hand up her leg, fingertips brushing the inside of her knee.  
  
"Yeah. Both at once. You're both so _good_ , don't need anything more than that."  
  
"Mhm?" Sokka's teeth graze the lobe of her ear, and Suki shivers. "How do you want us?"  
  
Suki licks her lips, opens her mouth to start running through all her dirtiest ideas, then scowls at the knock on the door.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Suki?" Hina, one of the younger warriors, sticks her head around the door and makes an apologetic face when she sees the three of them. "Akari is supposed to be on night watch but she's throwing up, and-"  
  
"And Sora and Nari are still refusing to work on the same watch after the breakup, aren't they? Shit." Suki groans and pushes herself upright. "I'll go shout some sense into them. We can wrangle the watches so they don't have to work together most of the time, but if someone is out of commission they need to get their act together and stop arguing about who got custody of the houseplants or whatever the problem is this week." She straightens her hairpiece and pulls her boots back on, rolling her eyes at Sokka's pout. "Sorry, boys. I'll be back soon - how about you have a think and have some ideas ready?"  
  
Hina's dark blush showing through her white facepaint makes it clear that she knows exactly what _ideas_ she was interrupting, but she rallies magnificently as she fills Suki in on the situation.  
  
Still, Suki is more than sick of problem-solving by the time she gets back to her rooms.  
  
"Hey there, pretty boys," she murmurs as she steps inside and kicks off her boots for the second time tonight, this time with significantly more force. "Hope you've got some ideas, because I am fucking _over_ making decisions."  
  
"Not a problem, babe," Sokka says soothingly, catching hold of her hands and drawing her over to the bed where Zuko is already waiting, hair mussed where he's clearly been getting ahead of the programme with Sokka. "You want me from the front and Zuko from behind? We've got the oil all prepped and warmed, we'll have you going in no time-"  
  
"And tomorrow," Zuko adds, already working on the buckles of her armour. "We can switch. Sokka _was_ talking about switching tonight, but we'd have to stop to clean off so you don't get infections, and that's not really the point of tonight."  
  
While Zuko's clever fingers are ridding her of her armour and robes, Sokka is in her periphery stripping off his own tunic, down to just his loincloth, and is rearranging pillows. Zuko has already removed his heavy robes and is in a simple undertunic, and Sokka gets there before she can unfasten it.  
  
"Ah, ah. No lifting a finger tonight. We're doing all the hard work."  
  
"I _enjoy_ stripping you," Suki protests, but this is...nice. Sitting back, letting them have control - even if all they're using it for is to focus on giving her the best night possible. It's good to know that even when she surrenders the upper hand, she's still got them both wrapped around her little finger.  
  
Sokka settles back against the pillows, laid almost flat, and tugs Suki up towards him. "So," he says, kneading her thighs. "We were thinking that I get you going while Zuko preps you. Sound good?"  
  
"Knew there was a reason you insisted on being called the ideas guy," Suki murmurs, and Zuko's muffled laugh against her shoulder as he shifts behind her has her smiling as Sokka presses kisses against the inside of her thighs.  
  
Spirits, she loves her boys.  
  
This way around is better for now, and she wonders how much they discussed it before deciding - they're a similar length, but Sokka is girthier and needs more prep on her part, especially since Suki doesn't go for anal anywhere near as often as either Sokka or Zuko. Normally that's not a problem, but right now she just wants to get fucked senseless as soon as possible.  
  
They both seem to have the same idea, Sokka latching onto her clit with just the right amount of suction as he slips two fingers up inside her, and Zuko heating his oil-slicked fingers just enough before beginning to tease at her rim, and Suki drops her head back against his shoulder as she shudders. She's almost forgotten that she's still in full Kyoshi facepaint, hairpiece still pinned in place and no doubt poking Zuko in the face as she leans back against him.  
  
"Fuck," Sokka gasps under her, pushing at her thighs. "Suki, c'mon, need you, if you're ready then we are-"  
  
Suki rolls her hips down against his hand, biting back a moan. She's already feeling good, stuffed with two of Sokka's fingers and three of Zuko's, and she's _so close_ to being perfectly and completely full.  
  
"I'm ready," she says, groping behind her to pull Zuko's hand free and hissing at the loss. "I'm ready, just fuck me already, what are you _waiting for_ -"  
  
Suki yelps as Zuko's arm hooks around her waist and pulls her bodily down the bed to wrangle her into position - she's so used to Sokka being the one to hoist the more slender man around, and Sokka willingly letting Suki use his own weight against him in manhandling him. It's sometimes easy to forget that for all Zuko lacks Sokka's bulk, he's just as muscular and knows how to use it, even if he prefers not to in bed.  
  
" _Yes_ ," she mumbles, locking her thighs tight around Sokka's hips and rocking down to tease him. "Fuck yes, just like that, come _on_ -"  
  
Zuko's hands hold her steady, lips grazing her throat as he stills her movement. "Get on Sokka," he says in her ear, and Suki moans shamelessly at how fucking _gorgeous_ his voice is when he's worked up, catching her breath as Sokka's hands come up to cup her breasts, pinching her nipples. "Get on him, and then you'll get me."  
  
Zuko's hand slips between her thighs, stroking Sokka's cock once, twice before propping it up, and Suki leans back against him and sinks down, taking him slowly and relishing in the desperation that flickers across Sokka's face as he fights to hold still.  
  
"Fuck," she hisses again, finally sitting flush against his hips. "Fuck, okay. Okay, I'm good."  
  
One of Sokka's hands slides up the length of her back and tugs her forward until she's bracing herself on her elbows and rolling her hips down against him, breaking their kiss to make a helpless noise as Zuko presses against her, teasing.  
  
"C'mon, you _bastard_ -"  
  
"Patience," Zuko says, tucking her hair behind her ear, but he presses past her rim and punches a little gasp out of her, whining into Sokka's mouth as he drags her down into another kiss.  
  
Suki breaks the kiss again to bury her head in Sokka's neck, clutching at his shoulders. Fuck, she's _so full_ , they're so perfect-  
  
"You're so good," she gasps out, feeling the way Zuko flinches into her at the praise, and she gropes one hand behind her to wrap around the back of his neck and tangle into his hair. "Filling me up so good, fuck, you're both _perfect_ , just move, fucking _move_ -"  
  
And for all that she loves the control, loves the way she can play them like a fiddle with just a word or a look, there's something to be said for surrendering to hands and lips and teeth and the way Sokka sets his feet on the bed to thrust up into her and Zuko's weight plastered against her back with each roll of his hips, one of his hands working around under her until he brushes against her clit, just barely-  
  
"So beautiful when you cum," Sokka breathes into her ear, sounding like he's barely holding on as Suki flops down limp against him and kisses the bitemark she's left in his shoulder from muffling her shout. "You're so gorgeous, Suki, can't believe we got you, don't deserve you."  
  
"Shut up," she mumbles into his neck, experimentally rolling her hips down again as she feels herself twitch around them both. "It was all my idea, and I say we all deserve each other."  
  
Zuko kisses the back of her neck, clearly not caring about the hair stuck to her with sweat. "Step two?" he murmurs, and Suki just about has time to say something about _you really did plan this-_ before he's pulling out and she's whining at the emptiness.  
  
"So _needy_ ," Sokka says, laughing, but stays inside her as he shifts to push her up to kneeling and hooks his arms under her thighs. "Hold on, babe. We've got you."  
  
Suki yelps as he sits up and shifts, then Zuko is at her back again, supporting her when her own arms can't quite hold on tight enough, and Sokka is standing with his arms looped under her thighs, still impaling her on his cock.  
  
"Moments like this," Suki manages, like her brain isn't currently melting. "I'm _really_ fucking glad that I'm with two guys who are both about a foot taller than me."  
  
Zuko scatters kisses across her shoulders and presses up behind her, _into_ her, and she can feel how he's got an arm reaching past her and around Sokka's waist to keep them pressed together. She's suspended between them, beautifully caged in by their arms and bodies, powerless to do anything but _feel_ , to take what they're giving her, and she's beginning to see the appeal of being the submissive one every once in a while.  
  
"Ready?" Sokka asks, lips against her ear. "Can you take it rough?"  
  
"Give it as hard as you can, sweetie." Suki cracks an eye open, grins at him as she drops her head back against Zuko's shoulder. "I can take whatever you throw at me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thought about taking this scene on for longer, but it wasn't happening and this line seemed like a natural end, so. Here you go. Have it how it is.
> 
> This could technically be seen as a sequel one-shot to a nearly-complete not-yet-posted fic - the anniversary conversation references events in that fic. No knowledge of one is needed for the other, but once it's posted, I'll add it to a combined series.
> 
> I mention "betrothal gifts" - betrothal necklaces are canonically purely a NWT thing. I've headcanoned that it's a bastardisation of the wider Water Tribe betrothal gift tradition (that is now only a SWT thing), where you make a gift for the person you're courting - a weapon, a coat, jewellery etc - and they make you one in return and wear/use your gift as a sign that they've accepted your courtship. The NWT a) doesn't allow women to propose and b) has very limited social roles for women, so it's become a "man gives woman necklace because that's what women wear" tradition for them.
> 
> Sokka either actually makes a practical and beautiful betrothal gift - he did make space sword - or he does an adorably inept carving (like he gave Yue) that they both treasure and keep in pride of place. Not sure which.


End file.
